Wireless cellular communications devices having hinged flip portions are known generally. For example, a compression spring biased cam that engages a cam follower to pivot a housing member, such as a cover or flip portion, about an axis of rotation that is in the same plane as the compression spring is known.
Wireless or portable communication devices continue to add features while maintaining or even reducing the device size to promote portability. The existing hinges of folding devices take up space within the housing, which reduce the amount of already limited space that is available for the incorporation of other desirable features. Control over the motion of the relative housing portions is also limited. Additionally, the incorporation of an auto open feature is limited, takes up valuable space within the device or is not possible with the existing hinge assemblies.
Some hinges force a spring urged follower into a detent cam, positioning the two elements at various angles relative to one another, based on the position of the detent. These hinges, however, do not control the motion of one element relative to the other element.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.